Recently, flat panel display type TVs including liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs and plasma display panel (PDP) TVs occupy most of the TV market. Such flat panel display type TVs have advantages over conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) TVs in that high definition, a large screen size, a light weight and a slim profile can be realized.
Such flat panel display type TVs are configured such that they can be disposed at preset positions in a living room or a bed room using a pedestal or be mounted on a wall using a wall-hanging bracket device, whereby users can watch the TVs.
However, as for such flat panel display type TVs, it is not easy to change positions where the TVs are disposed. In addition, it is not easy for users to comfortably watch TVs with a suitable viewing angle in a posture in which they have lain on the floor, bed or the like, which is problematic.
In addition, at a typical home, a bed is placed inside a room, and a TV is disposed in a living room or on a wall. Considering this, the user who has lain on the bed is spaced too apart from the TV which is disposed on the wall or the like. It is therefore difficult for the user to comfortably watch the TV. It is also difficult to properly transmit sounds from the TV to the user. Therefore, there are problems in that it is difficult to comfortably watch the TV and sound production is not satisfactory.
In addition, since there are no means for providing the user with the comfortable and clean bed state, it is difficult to improve the surrounding environment while staying on the bed for a long time. This causes bad effects to health, which are problematic.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the user to check or improve his/her health condition while staying on the bed for a long time.